jerryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pacer
Summary "Pacer" (Real name unknown) is a professional criminal that operates in Los Santos and Blaine County. He is described as a reserved man with an apparent taste for expensive clothing, weapons, and vehicles. He primarily works as a gun for hire but is known to have taken up jobs involving assassination and espionage. He is the rival of Shaggy and Black Scary during the Los Santos Schism. Biography Pacer immigrated to America at a young age with his parents. He grew up in Los Santos in a poor, crime infested neighborhood. At the young age of eight, Pacer had stabbed another child living in his neighborhood and blamed it on little Jimmy. At age 15, Pacer had shot and killed a local drug dealer after a heated conflict about payment for one of Pacer's jobs. At age 18, Pacer had begun his career as a hired killer. He spent most of his 20's doing odd jobs for various criminal figureheads all across Los Santos. By age 30, Pacer had made enough money and connections to retire and enjoy his newfound wealth; he still accepted assassination jobs and high profile work from time to time. During the Los Santos Schism Due to his prestige in the criminal world, Pacer was offered to join a secret society of assassins known as The Blessings, he gladly accepted. As a member, he was required to develop an alternate persona for his work known as "Fox". His first mission was to kill a high profile target: the super villain known as Black Scary. His reward for completion would be a ridiculous amount of cash monies (around 10 billion rubles worth of subway gift cards and stolen paypal accounts). During his final fight with Black Scary, they were both thrown off the Maze Bank building during a fist fight and fell to their supposed death. Pacer, whom survived and assumed Black Scary was dead, took his contract earnings from the Blessings and gave up his life of crime. During the Fight Against the Replacer People One afternoon, while peacefully hiking in the woods near Zancudo, Pacer encountered an old acquaintance of his: Bones. Bones offered a ride home, Pacer agreed. After a fight involving a stolen car and murdered witnesses, Bones abandoned Pacer on the highway with the cops ready to arrest him. Out of nowhere, Donald Sutherland offered to help Pacer in exchange for help against his mortal enemies: the Replacer People. Pacer obliged, returning to his old ways and went on a killing spree against the aliens. They both got in a Hind helicopter and unleashed hell on the police. Eventually their engines were damaged and they had to jump out. Luckily, they landed nearby an armored vehicle; a prop from one of Donald's movies. In a long pursuit with the cops, Donald decided to find an escape submarine for both of them. While distracted by the cops, Donald took the submarine and left Pacer behind to die. Pacer, outraged by this, took the car and tried to escape the cops. Eventually Pacer was too wounded to escape the cops. He was escorted to a hospital and arrested on multiple counts of assault and murder.Category:Characters